1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an inkjet print head, and more particularly, to an inkjet print head capable of being miniaturized and performing high resolution printing.
2. Description of the Related Art
An inkjet print head may include a plurality of nozzles in order to achieve high quality printing. For example, the inkjet print head may have a 512 structure (for reference, a 512 structure is an inkjet print head structure in which 512 nozzles are formed in a length direction).
In a 512 structure, since a plurality of nozzles are disposed densely in the length direction of the inkjet print head, relatively high quality printing may be achieved.
Meanwhile, in the 512 structure, an interval between the nozzles (or an interval between actuators) is 280 μm, larger than 200 μm, corresponding to a minimum wiring interval of a flexible substrate. Therefore, in the inkjet print head having the 512 structure, a plurality of actuators and driving integrated chips (ICs) may be easily connected to each other using the flexible substrate.
However, as high resolution printing quality has gradually become necessary, the development of an inkjet print head having a 1024 structure has been required. However, since the 1024 structure is a structure in which 1024 nozzles are densely disposed in a length direction of the inkjet print head, an interval between nozzles is less than that of the 512 structure. Therefore, in an inkjet print head having the 1024 structure, respective actuators and driving ICs may not be connected to each other using the flexible substrate.
As the related art, there are provided Patent Documents 1 and 2. Patent Document 1 discloses a configuration in which a piezoelectric element 300 and a driving IC 130 are connected to each other using a driving wiring 140. However, in order to utilize the configuration disclosed in Patent Document 1 in the inkjet print head having the 1024 structure, the driving IC should be customized. In addition, in the case of Patent Document 1, since a distance between the driving IC 130 and the piezoelectric element 300 is relatively small, the driving IC 130 may malfunction due to heat generated from the piezoelectric element 300.
In contrast, Patent Document 2 discloses a configuration in which a piezoelectric element 300 and a driving circuit 200 are connected to each other using a chip on film (COF) substrate 410. However, in the configuration disclosed in Patent Document 2, since a size of the COF substrate may be increased to match that of the driving circuit 200, it is difficult to miniaturize the inkjet print head. In addition, in Patent Document 2, since the piezoelectric element 300 and the driving circuit 200 are connected to each other by the COF substrate 410, it is difficult to utilize the configuration disclosed in Patent Document 2 in a structure in which an interval between nozzles is small.